Hanya Dirimu
by Haizahr Hana
Summary: Ran, mungkin kalimat ini sungguh membuatmu muak. Namun hanya ini yang dapat ku ucapkan padamu. Tunggu aku. Dan yakinlah, sekeras apapun takdir mencoba memisahkan kita, kita tidak akan terpisah. Karena kau adalah aku. Dan aku adalah dirimu. Hanya dirimu.


**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

Story © Haizahr Hana.

 **Warning!**

 **Abal, Membosankan, Typo(s) dan penyakit aneh lainnya**

 **Hurt/Comfort(?)**

 **Rated T**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **And Klik "Back"**

Terinspirasi dari lagu _**"Tum Hi Ho"-Arijit Singh.**_

 **Selamat Menikmati...**

 **.**

 **.**

Ran, suatu hari ada yang mengatakan padaku, bila aku benar-benar mencintaimu maka aku harus melepasmu dan membiarkanmu bahagia dengan orang lain. Dan menurutmu, apa aku akan melakukannya? Atau apa aku harus melakukannya?

Sedangkan hanya dirimu yang benar-benar memiliki hidupku. Kesetianmu lah yang menjagaku. Pada kenyataanya kau mampu hidup tanpaku Ran, namun aku lah yang sesungguhnya tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku bisa bersamamu setiap saat, namun kau tidak benar-benar bersamaku setiap waktu, karena yang kau tau aku adalah orang lain. Dan kau mampu.

Untukmu aku bertahan. Untukmu aku berusaha kembali menjadi diriku yang asli. Kembali menjadi Shinichi. Bukan hanya sebatas membongkar kejahatan mereka. Aku ingin kembali kepadamu. Dan aku ingin kau datang kepada diriku yang sesungguhnya.

Entah apa sebenarnya hubungan kita ini. Sebut aku pengecut yang tidak pernah dengan berani mengatakan secara jelas padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Dan meninggalkanmu dalam perasaan yang menggantung. Aku akan cemburu ketika ada laki-laki yang secara terang-terangan menyukaimu, dan aku pun tahu kau tetap menjaga hatimu untukku. Padahal aku bukan kekasihmu. Setidaknya belum.

Rasa khawatir, cemas, bahagia, takut kehilangan dan dilupakan dan perasaan-perasaan lainya dapat muncul secara tiba-tiba hanya karena dirimu. Aku percaya akan masa depanku denganmu. Aku percaya akan hidupku bersamamu. Hanya dirimu. Kaulah yang membawa separuh hidupku.

Kuharap kau tidak bosan denganku, yang dari dulu selalu ada di dekatmu. Karena aku tidak pernah bosan jika bersamamu. Setiap hari namamu ada dalam ingatanku. Aku tahu terkadang aku membuatmu cemburu dengan banyak perempuan yang menyukaiku, kau sering takut karena kau merasa mereka lebih cantik dari dirimu. Namun Ran, hanya dirimu. Hanya dirimu yang benar-benar ku inginkan untuk berada di sisiku. Menemaniku. Aku bersumpah.

"Conan, kau melamun!"

Tepukan di bahuku mengembalikan kesadaranku sepenuhnya. Kulihat Ran berjalan menjauh dan masuk kedalam kamar. Dan kembali lagi kemari masih dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Conan?" Tanya Ran menatapku dan duduk dihadapanku.

"A-aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun Nee-Chan," jawabku gugup.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa tadi kau asik sekali melamun sampai salamku pun tak kau jawab?"

"Ha-hanya memikirkan PR ku Nee-Chan. Sulit sekali.. Hehehe...," aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal. Ran hanya menyipitkan matanya tanda bahwa dia tidak yakin dengan jawabanku.

"Baiklah," katanya sambil menghela nafas. "Aku ganti baju dulu. Kau belum makan siang kan?" Tanyanya sambil beranjak namun masih menatapku.

Aku hanya menggeleng sambil terus menatapnya yang berjalan masuk kedalam kamar.

Kau orang yang baik Ran. Sekalipun kau tau orang lain tidak selalu baik kepadamu. Dan hal itulah selalu membuatku terikat denganmu.

Ran, mungkin kalimat ini sungguh membuatmu muak. Namun hanya ini yang dapat ku ucapkan padamu. Tunggu aku...

Dan yakinlah, sekeras apapun takdir mencoba memisahkan kita, kita tidak akan terpisah. Karena kau adalah aku. Dan aku adalah dirimu. Hanya dirimu.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

APA INI ? :'D \\('0')/

Tolong jangan hukum saya :'D Saya benar-benar masih baru dalam hal ini :'D

Namun sungguh, jika reader sekalian membaca fic ini dengan mendengarkan lagu _**Tum Hi Ho**_ _,_ mungkin perasaan yang ingin saya sampaikan bisa reader sekalian rasakan :'D

Silakan... fic ini menerima kritik, saran bahkan flame yang membangun sekalipun \\('0')/

Tidak akan memaksa dalam hal review,karena bila ada yang membacapun, saya sudah sangat berterima kasih :D

Kalau ada yang bilang membosankan atau "Apaan cerita ini, kenapa akhirnya hancur dan ajksgh begini ;'D" he... itu murni karena kesalahan saya karena tiba-tiba kehilangan feel dan mendadak WB :'D Saya hanya modal nekat dan berani mempublish fic abal ini. Sebagai bentuk protes dan sakit hati atas cerita Conan yang lama-lama seperti harem:'D

Saya akhirnya tau bahwa menulis sebuah cerita, tidak semudah mereview atau bahkan membaca. Dari sebuah rasa penasaran dan kecewa, lahirlah fic abal ini :'D

Jangan sungkan untuk mengkritik dan mencela :D Karena itulah sumber ilmu saya :D

Salam :D

 **ﻫﺎﻴﺰﺍﻫﺮ**


End file.
